


Pain Management

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingerfucking, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: You Want Me To Do What?!?<br/>Prompt: Kara/Cottle, orgasm as a treatment (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Management

She winced. Another surgery. If it hadn’t gone well, she’d never fly again this time. She moved her leg and the pain spiked. She couldn’t stop the cry that escaped from her lips. Seconds later, the curtain swished aside and she heard Cottle’s gruff voice, “How bad is the pain, Thrace?”

Her face screwed up in protest. It took her a moment, but finally, she said, “Bad, Doc.”

“You frakked it up good this time.” His fingers pressed here and there as he gauged her reactions. 

Her vision was still blurry, so she closed her eyes. _Gods. So much better when the lights are off._

Cottle pulled the blanket aside, pushed the side of the gown up, poked at her belly. “Any pain in your abdomen, Thrace?”

She shook her head.

He pulled her gown back down, but instead of replacing the blanket, his warm palm grasped her thigh, pulling it toward him. His fingers probed between her legs, and for a moment, she was so shocked, she thought she was imagining the whole thing, then, “What the frak?”

“Pain management, Thrace. We’re out of pain meds, even the piddly stuff. This works for most people, creates endorphins, gives the brain something else to focus on.” He stopped moving. “You want me to get Ishay in here to do it?”

“Oh my gods. Your staff is doing this, too?”

“That’s what out of pain meds means, Thrace. I can leave you alone if you’d rather.”

 _Oh my frakking gods_. She put her arms over her face and gritted out, “Just get it over with, Doc.”

Being a doctor, at least he knew where everything was. She focused on pretending it was somebody else - anybody else! - bit her lip, and hoped she didn’t blush when her climax washed over her. She sighed in relief. It wasn’t the best orgasm she’d ever had, but it took the edge off the pain.

Now he did pat the blanket back over her legs. He cleared his throat. “Better?”

What the frak was she supposed to say? “Uh, yes. Thank you?” She lay there a moment more, listening for the sound of the curtain closing. When she heard nothing, she asked from beneath her arms, “Now that I’m awake, can I use my hands?”

“Of course. You won’t be walking for a bit, but you can play cards or do paperwork.”

“Wasn’t what I was thinkin’, Doc. I’ll be handling my own pain management from now on.”

His laugh was raspy. “Thank gods.”

“Please go away now.”

“I’ll mark your chart, Thrace.” The curtain swished aside and his footsteps faded.

Kara pulled the pillow out from under her head and put it over her face until the heat under her skin faded. She was never getting hurt again.


End file.
